Habits
by AniKuri-15
Summary: [complete] Urahara committed a felony, Yoruichi came to help. The story about their past, and how they escape from SS. UraYoru
1. Chapter 1

My first Bleach fanfic! Dedicated to the pairing UraYoru. The story is based on their past, mainly about their escape from SS, and how they ended up as what they are now. The story is based on their strong _friendship_, but implies a deeper relationship. You can take it either way.

Captains (Taichous) appeared in this chapter:  
1st Division - Yamamoto  
4th Division - Unohana Retsu  
12th Division - Urahara Kisuke (Ex-captain)  
2nd Division - Shihouin Yoruichi (Ex-cap, Ex-commander of Covert Ops)

**I do not own Bleach nor its characters.**

AU: minor changes've been done for your reading pleasure :) FanFic killed whatever styling I had...but regardless...

* * *

HABITS: Chapter 1

She leapt through the darkness, her silent flash steps unfaltering, her figure barely visible in the moonlight. She came as soon as she could, as soon as she heard the news of his imprisonment. She had brought nothing along with her, because nothing here mattered. _Except him_.

She paused briefly before the Tower of Penitential. The sight of it made her heart sick. _No, he's not in there, not for another week. _She headed, instead, for the Central 46 Prison, where Soul Society's pending prisoners were kept. Getting in would be a piece of cake, she grinned darkly, but getting out… She can't think about that now. She had already come this far.

She surveyed the area and saw the guards. She leapt down from the roof, light as a cat.

There was no time to play around, something she usually would have done. She needed to finish them off quick. So she took out two darts, and aimed at the closest guards. They fell instantly. The third guard, who saw both his comrades fell, Shikai-ed his Zanpaktou and slashed at her direction. She dodged and stepped out of the shadows.

The guard paused in shock. "Taichou!" But she only sneered, taking the moment of advantage and aimed the finishing blow. Slowly, her last resistance fell. Without hesitation, she marched in front of the entrance and blasted open the door, revealing rows of empty cells.

She raced past the empty cells, along the dim corridor, ignoring the resounding alarm. Her eyes searched for his name._ Urahara Kisuke_.

The arrest order came this morning, without warning. Central 46 secretly ordered the arrest of Urahara Taichou of the 12th Division, for the felony of inventing an unauthorized and undetectable, power-sucking Gigai. Knowing the power of Urahara Kisuke, old man Yama personally led the arresting squad, along with two other Taichous. It was the first time she ever known Yamamoto to release his Zanpaktou. The fight didn't last long; Kisuke was caught off guard for one thing, and he was greatly outnumbered. But he managed to get away with only a wound on his shoulder, which Unohana-san had taken care of.

_She _did not witness this. She was sent away on a special mission outside of Soul Society. Maybe the Central 46 planned this on purpose, so she couldn't interfere. She only heard the news when she got back, when rumors were flying all over Gotei 13 about the arrest. She knew the reason behind the sudden arrest. The _real _reason. The Central 46 must had found out, yet it's too dangerous to reveal to anyone, so they used the Gigai as an excuse. Actually she had known this would happen, expected it, ever since the first time he proudly showed her that secret ambition.

_Tonight they would leave this place, together. _

She halted at the last cell, almost relieved to find the familiar figure standing in the shadow, tensed at the sounding alarm. The figure turned, paused, and moved slowly towards her, those charming eyes of his widened in disbelief.

"_Yo-ruichi," _

She wanted to go up and embrace him, but the cell bars acted like a barrier between them, stopping her from getting close to him.

"_What are you doing here?_"

"Helping you break out of course," she said, stating the obvious.

There was a pause. He looked intently at her. The alarm sounded louder than ever.

"You risk a felony just being here…"

"And it's on the risk of death that I am willing to get you out of here." she said, determined, and drew out her Zanpaktou.

"Stand back, Kisuke."

* * *

_They had made a promise, before he left the Shinigami Academy, that they would meet again in Gotei 13. It was their childhood dream. He was a year higher than her, and was accepted into Gotei 13 before graduation. He said he would be waiting for her, she said she would be there, and he would better be there waiting. _

_"Just make sure you don't get kick out before I get in," She tried to sound cheerful, but a year without seeing him… _

_"Don't worry about it. I'll behave. Besides, it's no fun getting in trouble on my own. " He sounded happy-cheery as usual. _

_"But of course. And you always leave an imprint of your mischief everywhere you go."_

_They both glanced around at the ashes of the blew-up classroom, where one of Kisuke's experiment exploded. _

"…_yeah, they'll spend years trying to fix that…"_

"_You'd better go before the sensei sees it. I'll try to cover it for now."_

"_Well, it's _quite_ visible…" He said, indicating the missing wall, and the curious students outside that were now staring at them and the huge chuck missing in the school building._

"_Well, I'm off then. See you in Gotei 13." He smiled. That was the last time she saw him in the Academy._

"_Yeah, I'll see you in Gotei 13."_


	2. Chapter 2

This is the action part of the story. I hate writing fighting scenes, always takes me so long to write. But I finally finished it, phew.

You will see a lot of old characters here. I tried to match the Soul Society timeline, and here's what I figured:

Yamamoto (1st D) is the oldest Captain  
Ukitake (13th D) and Kyouraku (8th D), probably Unohana (4th D), 2nd senior captains  
then there's Isshin (10th D?), Urahara (12th D), Yoruichi (2nd D)  
Mayuri and Soi Fong became captains after Urahara and Yoruichi escaped. Aizen who was a Vice-capt, later became 5th-D captain.  
Later Byakuya (6th D), Ichimaru (3rd D.), Tousen (9th D.), Komamura (7th D.) and Zaraki (11th D.) became captains, but they joined pretty recently.

_Improvised character: Hirashi, 11th D. Captain_

_Taichou: means captain  
fuku-Taichou: vice-captain  
__Rukongai: rural areas of Soul Society. Community areas outside Gotei 13_

**little explaination:** in soul society, people (or souls) do not need to eat. Only special souls, ones with potential power to become a Shinigami, need to eat because they are constantly spending energy. Rukia, in this case, has that power. And when someone as powerful as Urahara is around, Rukia's power will get 'consumed' by that stronger power, as a result she would feel faint and hungry (As was explained in the Manga). So Urahara increased his reiatsu a little, to overpower Rukia's, and placed the Hou Gyoku-infected riceballs on the river bank because he knew she would be hungery and go eat them. See? it's his little smart plan.

**_Edit: _ok, there had been some confusion about 11th Captain... Zaraki Kenpachi was _not_ the 11th Division Capt at the time Urahara and Yoruichi were in Soul Society. Kenpachi only became taichou _recently_, after killing the previous 11th taichou. S_o_ I made up a character (Hirashi) for the 11th Capt. ...hope that clears things up a bit.**

* * *

HABITS: Chapter 2

"Stop right the-!"

Yoruichi knocked the guard flying. She glanced sideways to see how Urahara was doing. He had his Zanpakutou out, but was merely disarming his opponents. They made their way through the crowd of guards, trying not to harm them unless necessary. Alarm wailed throughout the entire Gotei 13. Soon they would be surrounded. Urahara still carried a wound from the battle this morning, and his reiatsu was still recovering after being inside the spiritual-power-sealing prison.

_This is stupid._ Yoruichi thought in annoyance and punched the nearest guard. She called out to Urahara, who nodded briefly at her. She took him by the hand and speeded into flash steps, blurring past the confused guards.

"Looks like I won't be able to bankai Benihime anytime soon." Urahara waved his sword and sheathed it.

"Let's head straight for the West Gate." said Yoruichi, her steps unfaltering.

"No. We have to go back to the 'cave'. The Hou Gyoku is still there." His eyes looked worried.

"That area would be heavily guarded by now."

"_But I can't leave the Hou Gyoku behind_."

She turned and looked at him as she leaped over a long gap. "Alright, let's go." And they headed for the cave without another word.

* * *

They stopped before the cave. Making sure no one was around, they entered. They had not been there for ages. It was their secret playground in their younger days. They built the cave to train and improve their powers. No one knows about it, which was why he chose to hide _it_ here. Urahara walked around the cave and fetched a wooden box from under a rock, opened it, checking if the Hou Gyoku was inside. Then he placed it inside his robe.

"Got it?" Yoruichi called from the entrance.

"Yeah. Let's go." With one last look at the masterpiece they had created, he turned around and joined Yoruichi. He would miss this place forever.

"What are you planning to do with it? You can't take it along with you."

"I know. But it's unsafe here as well." Urahara could feel the little burden he carried getting heavier at each step. It was _his_ fault it existed at all.

Beyond the horizon, dawn was breaking. Parts of Gotei 13 were already up in chaos. Shouts could be heard and specks of light could be seen in a distance. Yoruichi and Urahara reached the West Gate. Once they cross beyond it, they would be safe...

"Going somewhere, Urahara_ Taichou?_"

A figure appeared afar in the morning mist and paced towards them, unsheathing his sword as he went.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Yoruichi of the Shihouin House, surely you have not degraded to as such?" Byakuya stopped in front of them. "Helping a death prisoner escape? The Noble Houses will not be pleased."

"The Noble Houses are not pleased ever since the _evil little princess_ took over the Shihouin clan." Yoruichi readied herself. "Kisuke, you go on ahead. There is no need for two taichous to take on a _fuku_-Taichou."

"Neither of you are leaving tonight." And in a blur, Byakuya shifted behind Urahara and Yoruichi and slashed his sword in between them, who both jumped out of the way just in time.

"Ah, I see you have learned a new trick, Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi landed, as flawless as usual. "Been practicing flash steps, haven't we?"

"Goddess of Flash Yoruichi, today will be the day you lose that title!" Byakuya disappeared again reappear where Yoruichi was a second before.

Yoruichi leapt over him and laughed.

"We'll see about that." Her steps shifted and in a blink of an eye, appeared right beside Byakuya. She aimed to kick his chest, but he vanished and landed few meters away.

Byakuya pitched his sword, "Scatter, _Senbozakura!_" Hundred petals of blade materialize in the sky and slashed down at them.

Urahara stepped in front of Yoruichi and drew his sword, "Benihime!" A blood red shield appeared before him, blocking the attack in a powerful blast. The hundred blades disintegrated into tiny pieces of light that fell silently before Byakuya's astonished face. No one had ever able to block every single one of his blades before.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, using such a deadly technique against a lady, that's very harsh of you, Byakuya-san." Urahara lowered his sword. His voice was calm, but his eyes grew slightly menacing. "Now if you don't mind, we will be leaving."

Yoruichi speeded forward and muttered a Kido. Byakuya blocked the spell, and in a shocking realization, found Yoruichi standing right beside him with her dagger-like Zanpaktou drawn. There was a gush of blood. Byakuya fell on his knees. Blood flew freely from his side.

"Don't worry, it's not a deep cut, but the poison on my blade will paralyze you long enough for us to escape." Yoruichi sheathed her sword and start towards the gate with Urahara. She turned around and smiled. "Sayonara, and may the glory of the White Heavens guide your path, Byakuya-bo." It was the Noble House's special beatitude.

"I'll remember that," said Byakuya, and watched as they blasted open the gate and stepped into the blinding light. And they were gone.

"Byakuya!"

Ukitake came running, along with Hirashi taichou of the 11th Division, Isshin taichou of 10th Division and his fuku-taichou Aizen Sousuke.

"What happened here?" Ukitake noticed Byakuya was wounded.

"Felon Urahara along with Shihouin Yoruichi of 2nd Division have escaped... I failed to stop them."

"Damn, guess we came a moment too late." said Hirashi, disappointed, and sheathed his Zanpaktou. "I always wanted to take on those two. And now they are gone forever."

Isshin turned to his fuku-taichou. "Aizen, go fetch Unohana taichou, and tell her to bring a strong antidote for paralysing poison."

Aizen nodded and was gone.

Ukitake turned to Byakuya, "My, my, that was bold of you, Kuchiki fuku-taichou, to take on Soul Society's strongest duo all by yourself." He sighed and looked over at the blasted gate afar. "Old man Yama is not going to be pleased."

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi wandered through Rukongai. As long as they surpresses their reiatsu, they would blended in with the people there. They changed out of their Shinigami uniforms, for they would draw too much attention. The sun was already up, the early villagers were up and about, buying things from noisy morning markets.

_They can't linger here._ The news of their abscond would reach Central 46 by now. But there was still one more thingâ€¦.

Little Rukia ran through the streets, shaking her little fist. "Renji you bastard! Come back here!" The boys running ahead of her turned and made faces at her. They pushed through the crowded street with the angry little Rukia chasing after them, who accidentally bumped into Urahara. They muttered "sorry" carelessly and scrambled as soon as they saw Rukia catching up.

"Hey! You guys so gonna pay for this!" Rukia ran past Urahara and Yoruichi, who both widened their eyes.

"That girl looks almost identical to Hisana!" said Yoruichi, indicating Kuchiki Byakuya's fiancee. She stared after Rukia in astonishment, then noticed how Urahara grew tense.

"What is it?" she asked, as Urahara started after the girl.

Urahara grinned darkly and took out the wooden box with Hou Gyoku from his robe. "I think I found it a hiding place."

Rukia stopped by the river to catch her breath. Stupid Renji and the others, where have they gone to...

All of a sudden, she felt faint. She leaned on a tree nearby to stop herself from falling. Her stomach growled. Oh great, she thought, I just ate breakfast... It must be that stupid power of hers, which she had learned to be the cause hunger in the spirit world. She would have to go find food again, maybe steal something from the market, but stealing is always such a chore... Then she noticed the bundle of rice balls on the riverbank. Someone must have forgotten it there. People here liked hang around the river and sometimes leaving stuff behind by accident. Guess she's lucky today! Rukia budged slightly towards the rice balls, making sure no one was around (just in case the owner returns), and jumped on the rice balls and shoved them into her mouth.

"Rukia! What are you doing! We are going to the bridge, if you don't hurry up we'll leave you behind!" Renji called from a distance.

"Coming!" Rukia stuff the last rice ball into her mouth and ran to join Renji. She would never suspect what she just ate would change her life, forever.

Urahara surveyed the whole scene, then jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. Yoruichi landed beside him.

"That's very cruel of you, tricking a little kid like that." she said. The Hou Gyoku was stuffed into the rice ball.

"I don't want drag an innocent child into this either. But extreme circumstances calls for extreme measures. As long as none of the bad guys, or Gotei 13, or anyone else find out about it and come after her, her life will not be in danger!" Urahara said in a sarcastically cheery voice, and waved that little fan of his which he just bought from the market.

Yoruichi sighed, "Anyways, if we ever want to get out of here, we'd better hurry."

"Right. I think this place will due."

This would be the last time he perform this trick. Urahara took out Benihime and 'sank' it into the surrounding instead of simply stabbing the air. The rift around Benihime expanded into a circle, revealing the 'tunnel' between the Soul Society and the Real World.

"Let's go."

They ran along the tunnel. The other end was not far away. Urahara stopped at the opening to the Real World. Yoruichi drew level with him, and looked out at the unfamiliar world beyond.

"Looks like another rainy day." she said. And they stepped into the rain.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"_Yoruichi-sama!"_ Soi Fong slammed aside the door.

Nothing. The room was empty. The bed untouched, the curtains drawn, and a pot of tea was left steaming on the table, which the servants brought in every morning. Everything seemed so normal, just the way it had always been... Except, Yoruichi-sama was not there.

Maybe she was playing a prank on her, just as she always did. So she waited, half expecting Yoruichi to pop out from behind the bed and scare her, but nothing happened. Nothing. Only her own breath panting in the soft, deafening silence. She did not know if she felt lonely, sad, betrayed, or angry. All she knew was the void that crept through every part of her body, suffocating her.

The news of how the felon Urahara Kisuke had escaped with the help of Shihouin Yoruichi had spread this morning. Central 46 had made sure of that. But she didn't believe it. It couldn't be true. How could her Yoruichi-sama, whom she admired so much, who had been the reason she joined the Covert Ops, throw away everything for one man? How could she have abandoned _her_, and so suddenly, without as much as a _goodbye?_

"Why, _why didn't you take me with you..._ Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fong slid down to the ground and cried...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update. This is the last chapter. The story kinda jumps around, so try to stay with it. It's a collection of moments after Urahara & Yoruichi came to the Real World. I made sure I covered pretty much everything. I also added a little part for Soi Fong. She is probably the most affect person when Yoruichi left.

_Gigai: special body for Shinigami/souls to move in in the Real World._

**Special thanx to all those who reviewed! You guys are my motivation!**

* * *

HABITS: Chapter 3

"What's wrong with the people here? They don't seem to notice that a house just popped out of nowhere during the night." Yoruichi sat by the window, watching the people outside passing by.

"That just makes our life easier," Urahara dragged the Gigai onto the middle of the floor and dusted his hands. "So Yoruichi, you ready?"

Yoruichi turned to him, half annoyed-half disgusted. "I told you I'm not getting into that thing."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Look at me, I'm fine." He turned to show Yoruichi his new body. "It's the only way to move about undetected. Else the Soul Society would track your reiatsu."

"I don't care, I'm not getting into that ugly white dummy."

Urahara sighed. The little princess is spoiled as ever. "Well, there _is_ another way… Hand me your Zanpaktou."

Yoruichi looked at him suspiciously, then did as he told. Urahara took out a pill, stabbed it with the Zanpaktou, which glowed and disintegrated.

Yoruichi jumped, "Ahhh! What did you do to my Zanpaktou!"

"Don't worry, the pill simply absorbed your Zanpaktou's spiritrons. Here, eat it." Urahara gave the pill to Yoruichi, who hesitated, then popped it into her mouth.

It took a while for her to realize what happened. She blinked, and then-

"What the- My clothes!" She jumped as she saw her clothes lying on the floor, then stared down at her tiny black furry body, her paws, wiggled her ears, and her tail... She spotted herself in the mirror on the wall. "Kisuke you bastard..._what have you done to me!_"

"Well, the spiritrons from you Zanpaktou formed a layer over you, shielding your reiatsu while giving you a tangible form. In your case it's a cat." Urahara explained. "It's smart little trick."

"Then how come you didn't use it?"

"The pill only work on some people. It didn't work on me."

Yoruichi flexed her paws. "Guess I should be thankful I didn't turn into something worse..."

"Anyways, how do I transform back?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "You do know how to transform me back right?"

"Of course, of course!" said Urahara airily. "All you do is relax and calm your mind. Kinda feels like when you release your Zanpaktou."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and waited. White mist emitted from her body and filled the room. She felt her body elongate, and her front paws left the ground.

She sighed in relieve. But her cheerfulness faded as soon as she realized what was horribly wrong. "I'm- _naked!_"

Urahara peeped at her from behind his little fan. "Ahh…so that's how it works."

Yoruichi stepped out of the mist and punched him in the head. "_You pervert!_"

"_I swear I didn't know!_"

* * *

_In Soul Society, it's spring all year round, with light warm breeze and fields of cherry blossoms. But here, the four seasons are so distinct. And the winter is so cold…_

_He once asked her if she missed Soul Society, if she ever regretted coming here with him. _

_She said she does miss Soul Society...it was her home after all. And maybe when she look back one day, she would think she must have been crazy to come here with him. But even then, if she were given a second chance at that night, she would still have chosen what she had done._

_He stood back facing her and was silent. Then he turned and took her into his arm._

"_Thank you, for being with me…"_

_She closed her eyes. "Baka, even if the whole world betrays you, I will still stay by your side…"_

_Then she buried her head in his chest, melting under the weight of his embrace._

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, warm and breezy. Tessai was outside the store sweeping, taking no heed as a black cat passed by.

The black cat hesitated, then stopped in front of the store, and saw Tessai. It sat down on the ground and studied him. Sensing the cat's gaze, Tessai turned to it with a suspicious look. For a moment they stood and locked gaze. Then the cat stepped forward, and then-

"Is Kisuke home?"

Tessai screamed in horror and jumped back. "_It talks!_"

Yoruichi had a half-bored, half-annoyed look on her face. She had seen this type of reaction way too many times.

"Is Kisuke home?" she asked again. "Tell him Yoruichi is here."

Tessai recovered a bit. Being with someone like Urahara for too long and you get use to weird stuff like this.

"I-I'll go get the store owner." He disappeared inside.

Yoruichi looked around the store, then up at the serene twilight sky, and sighed.

"So, I'm home again..."

* * *

Yoruichi put on a sweater. "I see you have hired a new sweeper."

"A lot of things happened since you last disappeared." said Urahara, who leaned against the wall waiting while Yoruichi got changed inside.

Yoruichi ignored his last comment. "I've got some news from Soul Society." She opened the door, all dressed and looking as pretty as ever. Urahara smirked. "My robe fits you."

"It always did," Yoruichi smiled at him slyly.

"I ordered the stuff you wanted. The merchandise will be delivered tomorrow. The Soul Society people will leave them at the 'station' for us to pick up. Any problems I'll go contact them again."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to keep them safe." Urahara's eyes darkened under his hat. "And how is the 'cargo' doing?"

Yoruichi returned the dark look. "She's doing fine. I'm keeping my eyes on her. No one noticed anything at the moment, but it's still very risky. We can't be careless with something like _that_."

Yoruichi fell onto the couch and sighed. "You are always up to something risky. Hiding that _thing _in Soul Society and now doing illegal trade between the two worlds… The Central 46 tighten the security since we last been there, you need to be more careful. Speaking of which," she sat up, "do you know that Mayuri is appointed as the new 12th Division's Taichou?"

Urahara laughed bitterly. "Not unexpected. That little slimeball was always either trying to take my position or plotting my death. I bet he was crying with joy when I got banished."

Yoruichi laughed. "Well, slimy Mayuri must have _some_ kind of potential to be selected by the captains. Not jealous, are we?"

Urahara sighed and fell onto the couch beside her. "So who's the new 2nd Division Taichou?"

"It's Soi Fong. I saw her too, when I visited the Shihouin House." Yoruichi stretched and yawned. "She looks like she's doing well, all proud and determined, kind of remind me of the younger _me_." Then her voice sounded distanted, "She deserves it more than anyone."

Urahara was silent. He knew how much Yoruichi missed her and how much she must have wanted to go up to her and talk to her.

_Soi Fong had always been like a little sister to her. _

Yoruichi barely recognized Soi Fong when she saw her. _Soi Fong…_ She had changed so much...from a shy, strong-willed little girl that always fell for her tricks, to the now powerful, self-assured Taichou of the 2nd Division. A thousand memories flashed through Yoruichi's head at that moment, even to her own surprise. She stepped out from behind the bush, stopping herself at the last moment. _What was she thinking? How can she possibly go up to her, under such circumstances? _She closed her eyes and dug her little black paw into the ground as Soi Fong and the Cover Ops guards walked pass. _They in different worlds now; they walk a different path. Things had changed... Besides, how can she recognize her in this form? _Yoruichi whipped her tail and walked away.

She felt guilty, ever since that night, for leaving Soi Fong behind. She had no choice. She didn't want to drag her into this. Soi Fong had a future; she was talented and bright, and if she were to escape Soul Society with them, everything she worked towards would be gone. Yoruichi couldn't bear watching her throwing away everything for _her_ sake. That would be selfish, wouldn't it? So she left without saying goodbye, not even leaving behind a note of explanation. If Central 46 were to find out Soi Fong involved with their escape in any way, she would be punished. And if Soi Fong were to hate her forever for doing this, she would not complain one single bit.

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"You are sleeping here tonight," Urahara patted his bed cheerfully, then went over to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket and a pillow.

Yoruichi lowered her eyelids in a sarcastic look. "Yeah, nice try Kisuke."

Urahara gathered up the blanket and the pillow into his arms and walked to the door, "I'm going to sleep on the couch." He paused beside her, glanced sideways and smirked. "Got your hopes up didn't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Yoruichi smiled as Urahara walked pass her who waved his hand, "Nighty-night!"

* * *

Urahara rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Morning!" he said as he walked past Tessai, who was stocking goods onto the shelf. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be right back."

"Yes sir," said Tessai as Urahara left the store. _The store owner's up early today,_ he thought, and continued stocking the goods.

The bedroom door opened. "Morning!"

"Morning," Tessai replied without thinking, then dropped the box on his foot as he saw Yoruichi standing bare-legged in Urahara's robes by the door.

He jumped back. "Wh-who are you! H-How did you get in here?" Yoruichi rubbed her eyes sluggishly and didn't register what he had said. Then Tessai saw the opened bedroom door. He looked from Yoruichi to the bedroom, then back again. His mind clicked, and he chuckled to himself darkly. _So, the store owner is secretly hiding women in his bedroom… no wonder he locks himself in there all day… hehehe…_

Yoruichi raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?..."

"Morning everyone!" Urahara returned with breakfast.

"Sir-!" Tessai pointed at Yoruichi, demanding an explanation.

Urahara blinked. "Ah I see you guys have met. Sorry I forgot to introduce you guys. Tessai, this is Yoruichi-san. She came to our shop yesterday."

"Yoruichi-san…?" The name sounded familiar… Tessai widened his eyes. "You mean she is the_ cat_?"

"Yes!" Urahara said happily, glad Tessai remembered her. "Well this is her original form."

"Original form? What! _How?_ But- you-_a cat-…talking-!_" Tessai looked from Urahara to Yoruichi, fatally confused.

"Don't be stupid, cats can't talk. It's common sense." Yoruichi stated obviously.

Tessai fainted.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke & Shihouin Yoruichi- **Habits**

* * *

_I got used to your silent steps and your faltering shadow;_

_I got used your eyes, their gleaming light and their deepest darkness;_

_I got used to fighting alongside you, feeling reassured by your overwhelming reiatsu;_

_I got used to your many faces, and how you have one for each circumstance;_

_I got used to you smacking me in the head, calling me a "Baka";_

_I got used seeing you at my doorstep every morning;_

_I got used to your silent presence when I'm feeling sad;_

_I got used to sneezing when you are thinking about me;_

_I got used to getting into trouble so we could be together in detention;_

_I got used to us running around Gotei 13, drawing whiskers on sleeping guards;_

_I got used to you waking me up in middle of the night to show me your new creation;_

_I got used to sitting beside you, watching the sunset and the star rise;_

___I got used to having you by my side, at any time, anywhere, through anything._

_We got so used to each other, day after day, that you have become a part of me. _

_You have become my habit. _

* * *

**/The End**


End file.
